Cap ou pas cap ?
by x-the-mentalist-jisbon-x
Summary: Alors que l'équipe allait fêter la fin d'une enquête, ils ont décidé de faire un petit jeu ...


Coucou tout le monde ! Voici une petite OS ) (Enfin … Plutôt une longue !) C'est ma toute première (car je n'ai fait qu'une fic jusque maintenant) Et j'espère que vous allez aimer :D

.

.

.

.

.

Après une dur enquête, Lisbon et sont équipe ont décidés d'aller fêter ça dans un petit restaurant pas très loin de leur lieu de travail. Cela faisait déjà plus d'une heure et demie qu'ils étaient là et venaient de finir de manger, ils attendaient leurs desserts. Ils n'étaient pas saouls mais on voyait que l'alcool leurs avait déjà fait un petit effet

**Rigsby :** Dites, ça vous tente un jeu ?

**Van Pelt :** Oui, ça peut être marrant

**Lisbon :** Non, je ne suis pas de cet avis …

**Jane :** Ooooooh ! Aller Lisbon ! Un petit jeu ne va pas vous faire de mal !

**Lisbon :** Les « petit jeu » comme vous dites se terminent jamais bien …

**Cho :** Aller patron, ça peu être chouette

**Lisbon :** Chouette ? Et c'est toi qui dis ça Cho ?

**Cho :** C'est pas pour une fois

**Van Pelt :** Aller patron, on va bien s'amuser

**Lisbon :** Roooh ! Ok ! C'est bon, je joue

**Rigsby :** Moi je propose, un gage ou vérité

**Jane :** Non, car j'en connais qui ne vont choisir que vérité et on ne va pas s'amuser

En disant cela, Jane avait regardé Cho qui resta impassible, tandis que les autres pouffa de rire

**Rigsby :** Eum, un gage ou gage alors ?

**Van Pelt :** Oui … ça s'appelle un cap ou pas cap Wayne …

De nouveau, il rigolèrent tous devant la déduction plus que logique de Grace

**Jane :** Parfait ! Alors, qui commence ?

**Van Pelt :** Moi ! J'ai une petite vengeance à faire à Wayne

**Cho :** T'es foutu mon gars !

**Rigsby :** C'est ce que j'étais en train de me dire …

**Van Pelt :** Alors … Tu vas chanter « Il en faut peu pour être heureux »

**Lisbon :** Pffff ! Trop facile ! Tu devrais corser l'affaire

**Van Pelt :** Oui mais comment ?

**Lisbon :** Eum … (elle réfléchit puis tendit un verre d'eau à Rigsby) Tien ! Chante avec de l'eau dans la bouche

**Jane :** Ohoh ! Lisbon se réveille !

**Lisbon :** Tu croyais quoi ? Que parce je n'avais pas envie de jouer, je suis nul à ce jeu ?

**Cho :** Bon, on attend que toi Rigsby !

Rigsby prit le verre, puis une gorgée d'eau dans sa bouche et commença à chanter. Tout le monde éclate de rire, même Rigsby, ce qui le fit astruquer et recracher tout ce qu'il avait en bouche

**Van Pelte :** Rooh ! Tu as tout recraché !

**Rigsby :** J'en peu rien, c'est vous qui m'avez fait rire !

**Lisbon :** Bon, à qui le tour ?

**Jane :** A vous, car vous avez l'aire d'être une experte en la matière Lisbon

**Lisbon :** Si vous insister, mais à vous alors !

**Jane :** Ohoh ! Je sens que je vais le regretter mais d'accord !

**Lisbon :** Non, je ne vais pas faire trop dur pour commencer …

**Jane :** Mais que c'est gentil !

**Lisbon :** Eum … Faites juste 20 pompes

**Jane :** Des pompes ?!

**Lisbon :** Sauf si vous n'arrivez pas à en faire …

**Jane :** Bien sur que si !

Jane se leva, retira sa veste et la tendit à Lisbon avec un grand sourire pour qu'elle lui tienne pendant qu'il pompait. Il se mit ensuite au sol sous le regard de tous ses collègues et commença à pomper

**Rigsby :** 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20 !

Jane se releva avec un énorme sourire sur son visage et reprit se veste

**Lisbon :** Bravo ! Je ne savais pas que vous pompiez aussi bien !

**Jane :** Il y en a encore, des choses que vous devriez savoir sur moi !

**Rigsby :** Bon, à moi ! Alors, Cho !

**Cho :** Evidement, ça tombe sur moi !

**Rigsby :** Alors … Tu vas … Danser !

**Cho :** Tu rêve là !

**Jane :** Aller, et c'est toi qui vas te dégonfler ? Pfff ! J'y crois pas !

**Cho :** Tu ne me crois pas capable ?

**Jane :** Pas du tout !

**Cho :** Wayne, mets une musique, n'importe laquelle

Rigsby mets « Staying Alive » des Bee Gees et Cho commença à se déhancher sur la musique sous le plus grand regard amusé de ses amis et collègues. Une fois la chanson terminée, Cho prit un verre de vodka et le but coup sec. Puis, il se rassit à sa place

**Cho :** Voilà ! Vous êtes content ?

**Rigsby :** Très !

**Jane :** Alors, à Grace !

**Van Pelt :** Oh non …

**Jane :** Alors, Rigsby, tien lui les mains pour ne pas qu'elle bouge et j'arrive tout de suite !

Jane part vers le barman

**Rigsby :** Il est pas sérieux

**Van Pelt :** Mais sur quoi je suis tombée !

**Jane :** C'est pas toi qui va tomber !

Jane était revenu avec un verre rempli de glaçon dans sa main

**Jane : **Mais c'est les glaçons qui vont tomber !

**Van Pelt :** Non ! Tu n'es pas sérieux ?!

**Jane :** Oh si !

Jane s'approcha de Van Pelt et lui mit un glaçon dans le cou. Elle se remua dans tous les sens mais Rigsby et Jane la tenait assez que pour qu'elle ne puisse pas bouger

**Jane :** J'espère que ce n'était pas trop froid

**Van Pelt :** Tu vas le payer au prochain tour !

**Cho :** En tout cas, pour l'instant c'est au tour du patron !

**Lisbon :** Hein ? Pourquoi moi ?

**Rigsby :** Car vous êtes la seule à ne pas être encore passée

**Lisbon :** Et je dois faire quoi ?

**Jane :** Vous allez demander le numéro du gars qui se trouve là bas !

**Lisbon :** Mais oui c'est ça !

**Van Pelt :** Déboutonnez quelques boutons de votre chemise, il acceptera plus vite

**Lisbon :** Vous voulez vraiment que j'aille demander le numéro du mec là bas ? Ok !

Lisbon déboutonna quelques boutons de sa chemise sous les grands yeux des ses collègues (Cho, Rigsby, et surtout Jane !). Elle partit ensuite dans sa direction quand Rigsby l'en empêcha

**Rigsby :** Demandez lui un préservatif en plus du numéro !

**Lisbon :** Dans tes rêves !

**Rigsby :** Ca va, je disais ça pour rire …

Toute l'équipe rigola, puis Lisbon reprit sa route et une fois à sa hauteur, s'installa à ses cotés. Ils parlèrent mais on entendit pas ce qu'ils se disaient puis Lisbon retourna à sa table, un papier à la main

**Lisbon :** Pour celui qui veut !

**Jane :** Bien joué Lisbon

**Lisbon :** Et encore, Rigsby !

**Rigsby :** Oui patron ?

**Lisbon :** Tien !

Lisbon lui lança un préservatif

**Rigsby :** Non ! Vous l'avez vraiment fait ?!

**Lisbon :** Tu as cru quoi ? Moi, je joue totalement ou je joue pas, mais je ne joue pas à moitié !

La partie continua encore longtemps, avec à chaque fois des gages de plus en plus dur, mais aussi de plus en plus osé ! (L'alcool est peut-être un petit peu responsable là dedans …)

**Lisbon :** Au tour de Jane !

**Jane :** Allez-y, j'écoute votre gage

**Lisbon :** (elle regarda Grace puis sourit) Je lui demande celui là ?

**Van Pelt :** Oui ! Ca va être marrant !

**Lisbon :** Alors, vous allez nous faire … Un joli petit strip-tease !

**Jane :** Lisbon ! Je ne savais pas que vous étiez comme ça !

**Lisbon :** Mais ce n'est pas que pour moi ! Il y a des dizaines de filles dans ce café qui vous observent depuis le début de la partie …

**Jane :** C'est vrai que tout de suite, c'est tentant !

**Lisbon :** Pourquoi ? Vous avec trouvé une jolie fille ici que vous voulez draguer ?

**Jane :** C'est vrai qu'il y en a une, oui

**Lisbon :** Non … j'avais raison ?!

**Jane :** Oui, à croire que mes supers dont de médium on déteint sur vous !

**Lisbon :** C'est laquelle ?

**Jane :** Je ne vais pas vous le dire comme même !

**Lisbon :** Oh aller, Jane …

**Jane :** Non !

**Lisbon :** S'il vous plait, dites-le !

**Jane :** Cho ! Mets vite une musique avant qu'elle n'arrive à me faire avouer quelque chose !

Cho mit une musique à fond et Jane commença à enlever sa veste doucement puis il dansa sensuellement sur la musique pendant que tout le café le regardait. Cho, Lisbon, Van Pelt et Rigsby sifflait et criait pour l'inviter à aller plus loin. Jane monta alors sur la table à laquelle le reste de son équipe était installée.

**Lisbon :** Vas-y beau gosse !

Jane, en entendant sa patronne prononcer cette phrase, eut un grand sourire et enleva sensuellement sa chemise pour montrer son beau torse qui, malgré qu'il passe ses journées à dormir dans son fauteuil, était très musclé ! Lisbon était bouche bée devant une si belle vue et Jane le remarqua tout de suite ! Il s'accroupit, toujours sur la table, et tendit sa chemise à sa patronne avant de se relever et de crier :

**Jane :** Le prochain gage est pour Lisbon !

La musique tournait toujours et il était toujours debout en torse nu sur la table

**Rigsby :** Et si elle terminait ce que Jane à commencer ?

**Lisbon :** Mais oui c'est ça !

**Van Pelt :** Trop tard ! C'est dit !

**Cho :** Vous êtes obligée de le faire maintenant !

**Lisbon :** Demain, je vais tous vous tuer au boulot !

Jane tendit ses bras vers Lisbon, un grand sourire aux lèvres, pour l'inciter à monter à son tour sur la table. Lisbon refusa au départ mais sous les paroles et les regards insistant des ses collègues, elle finit par monter sur la table.

**Rigsby :** Aller ! Dans le même état de Jane !

Lisbon ignora la phrase de son ami et regarda Jane

**Jane :** Aller Lisbon, ne faites pas votre timide !

**Lisbon :** C'est juste je n'ai pas l'énorme envie comme vous de montrer en sous-vêtement devant tout le monde !

Jane descendit de la table, prit une bouteille au bar et remonta sur la table avec

**Lisbon :** Vous avec été cherché quoi ?

**Jane :** Rien du tout

**Lisbon :** Jane !

**Jane :** Si vous voulez tant savoir …

Jane renversa la bouteille d'eau sur sa collègue et sur lui-même. Tout le monde criait et sifflait dans le café, toujours avec le volume de la musique qui allait sûrement au maximum. Lisbon remarqua que son consultant était vraiment très sexy avec son torse mouillé, même si sa colère prit le dessus de ses pensées par très catholique

**Lisbon :** Mais vous êtes fou ! Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a prit !

**Jane :** Comme c'est dommage, vous êtes mouillée … Le mieux, ce serait que vous retiriez votre chemise pour qu'elle sèche

**Lisbon :** Dans vos rêves !

**Jane :** De toute façon ça ne changerait rien vu qu'on voit déjà votre soutien-gorge

Lisbon baissa la tête et se rendit compte qu'à cause de l'eau, sa chemise était devenue transparente et on voyait son soutien à travers … Surtout qu'il était noir, donc c'est beaucoup plus visible. Elle rougit directement

**Lisbon :** Ca ne changera rien, je ne l'enlèverai pas !

**Jane :** Aller Lisbon …

En disant cette dernière phrase, Jane déboutonnait doucement la chemise de sa patronne et, à son plus grand étonnement, elle se laissa faire. Plus Jane arrivait aux boutons du bas, plus Lisbon frissonnait. Ce qui fit rire ce dernier. Une fois la chemise complètement ouverte, Jane l'a retira doucement. Une fois enlevée, le café criait et sifflait de plus en plus, mais Jane et Lisbon n'y prêta même pas attention. Comme s'ils étaient enfermé dans une bulle

**Lisbon :** Attention, votre touche va être jalouse

**Jane :** Ma touche ?

**Lisbon :** Votre jolie fille de la soirée

**Jane :** Ne vous inquiétez pas pour elle, je suis sûre qu'elle est très bien en ce moment même

**Lisbon :** (ironiquement) Parce qu'elle me voit aussi près de vous ?

**Jane :** Non, parce est collée à mon torse …

Lisbon baissa la tête et se rendit compte qu'elle avait sa main collée à son torse. Mais alors ? C'était elle, c'était d'elle qu'il voulait parler ! Son cœur battait de plus en plus vite. Quand un moment, une main est venue se déposer sur son menton pour qu'elle relève la tête, ce qu'elle fit, les joue rouge pivoine. En croisant le regard de Jane, elle voyait qu'il était tendu à cause de la révélation qu'il venait de faire et, pour le rassurer, (et parce qu'elle en avait vraiment envie) elle s'approcha et déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres de son consultant qui lui, l'approfondit. Ils s'embrassèrent, encore et encore, sans se soucier des regards de leurs amis qui étaient assis à leurs pieds, sur leurs chaises, et qui observaient toute la scène. Jane et Lisbon se doutaient qu'on les regardaient, mais ils s'en foutaient ! Ils s'aimaient, ils se l'étaient avoués, et c'est tous ce qu'il comptait 3

THE END )


End file.
